30 segundos Silencio
by The Night of the Rabbit
Summary: El arte es dolor, recuerdalo.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y la historia original de Naruto pertenecen a Misashi Kishimoto y a su editorial, por lo que no obtengo beneficio alguno a escribir esta historia más que pasar un buen rato de ocio.

**Resumen: **El dolor es arte, recuérdalo.

**Género: **Fantasía, no. Ciencia ficción, no. Horror, no, ese era el plan inicial pero todo intento fallo.

**Advertencias: **Pésimo AU, pésimo OC, pésima drama. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

**Personajes:** Sasori, Tenten.

**Notas del Autor:** De antemano te pido disculpas, sabrás por que al final de leer….si es que decides terminar de leer.

Historia para "**La originalidad es posible**" de Nekos Dream.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**30 segundos. Silencio.**

**.**

**.**

La envolvía un tiempo líquido y repugnante, de olor a pino y algún químico que no podía reconocer. El tiempo, sin ser realmente eso, se definía en un constante _"Pausa y play",_ donde todo se detenía flotando en el espacio de su reducido campo visual en el cual una decena de ojos la observaban airadamente, con la desfachatez y soberbia propia de cualquier ser que se supiera intocable, totalmente ajeno a las desdichas de terceros.

El tiempo, su tiempo, se reducía en las bellas pero agobiantes notas del piano que conformaban su nuevo universo.

-No desesperes, que el arte, el verdadero arte, lleva su tiempo.

Y ahí está, de nuevo, lo único discordante de todo. Lo que la hunde en una mayor desesperación, era el _"Play"_ de ese marginado drama de la que por desgracia era protagonista. Una cabellera rojiza y unos ojos carentes de cualquier emoción parecida al aburrimiento o a la enjundia, era de esas miradas carentes de significado real pero que estaba ahí, penetrante y atenta, esa era la estructura principal de su, ahora, realidad. Trago saliva al tenerlo una vez más frente a ella, mirándola con cierta superioridad. Y si hubiera podido le habría arrancado esa fastidiosa mirada.

-No me mires así, es la verdad, nunca te mentiría.

Ella lo sabía. Desde el comienzo supo que él no tenía la necesidad de esconderse o escudarse con verdades a medias, ambigüedades absurdas o mentiras elaboradas. Sus intenciones aunque no eran claras, al menos no para ella, le daban una única certeza: No viviría lo suficiente para entenderlo.

Las notas del piano y el ocasional sonido del violín inundaban sus sentidos. Desde que había despertado en ese lugar la música de orquesta nunca había dejado de sonar, era su fiel acompañante y verdugo abnegado. Y no sabía si llorar o reír, porque el silencio ocasional que se presentaba entre el cambio de un disco o CD a otro le aterraba pero las melodías que en un momento de su vida pensó perfectas para conciliar un hermoso sueño la golpeaban sin misericordia, de una forma inexplicable, totalmente aturdidora.

La pista sonora especialmente escogida para esa desquiciante pesadilla.

Ciertamente, cuando sus ojos se abrieron por primera vez en ese desconocido entorno, pensó que estaba siendo víctima de una de esas crueles bromas que últimamente proliferaban en el instituto, pero luego cayó en cuenta de que no era así. Ojala lo hubiera sido. Ojala. Porque de ser así la esperanza no sería tan dolorosa.

En un principio, al percatarse de aquellos espeluznantes ojos de colores variados decorando aquellos rostros cuidadosamente tallados que parecían querer perforarla, había pensado que esos muñecos colgando del techo era lo más horroroso que le había pasado hasta el momento. Y así había sido hasta que intento moverse. Por un momento sintió como se le cerraba la garganta mientras una sensación de pánico se alojaba en su pecho para luego extenderse por el resto de su cuerpo que no respondía, que no se movía, que no la obedecía. Creyó que en cualquier momento dejaría de respirar. Quería llorar, gritar, vomitar, pero no podía siquiera pestañar.

-Haz despertado.

Esa fue la primera vez que escucho su voz. Y fue la primera vez que noto el dolor, como si todos sus huesos hubieran sido retorcidos, sus músculos parecían arder y la cabeza parecía amenazarle con estallar en miles de fragmentos. Ella gimió, había querido decir algo, preguntar qué pasaba, donde estaba y muchas otras cosas similares pero ese patético gimoteo fue lo único que pudo entonar entre sus mudos y cerrados labios.

-Es un medicamento que puede paralizar por completo a cualquier persona. Según la dosis puedes permanecer así hasta dos días.

Ella gimió otra vez.

-Unas ligaduras hubieran sido más baratas, es cierto, pero habrían estropeado mi material de trabajo.

El miedo y el desconcierto la llenaron de pie a cabeza, hubiera querido girar el cuerpo o por lo menos la cabeza para saber quien le estaba hablando. Desde donde ella estaba, recostada sobre algo similar a una silla acolchonada de esas que parecen utilizar los dentistas, no lograba ver nada más que esos muñecos guindando sobre su cabeza con las bocas grotescamente abiertas, casi colgando de una forma obscena. Pero sabía que él estaba cerca, podía escucharlo respirar.

-Soy Sasori.—Se presento, entrando a su campo de visión, inclinando ligeramente su cuerpo sobre ella—Mucho gusto, Tenten.—Dijo sin ningún tipo de expresión facial, solo permaneció mirándola, casi evaluándola. Ella trago saliva. —Hasta las más patéticas auto-llamadas obras de artes tienen un nombre ¿No?

Los ojos de aquel joven de quizás no más de veinte años se clavaron en los de ellas. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda.

-Empecemos entonces. —Dijo él mostrando una especie de navaja, Tenten sintió su corazón palpitar con violencia.

La sensación de frio que la envolvió casi la hiso devolver lo único que tenía en el estomago. El metal contra su piel había hecho explotar cada uno de sus sentidos, su piel parecía especialmente sensible y su corazón palpitaba tan rápido que dolía. No necesito de demasiado para saber lo que él estaba haciendo. Tal y como un experto cirujano empezó a cortar cada una de las prendas que traía puesta, desde los pantalones color blanco, la camisa oriental regalo de su madre, hasta su ropa interior. Todo eso apenas y haciendo contacto con ella. La vergüenza que sintió al quedar expuesta ante él era solo comparable con el miedo a lo que podía a suceder después. Podía sentir la mirada de Sasori, si es que realmente se llamaba así, sobre ella. Sintió frio.

_-Por favor, Dios. Que termine pronto. Por favor_. —Pensó con rabia, miedo y con una sensación de humillación que comenzaba a asfixiarla. Él la violaría, la tomaría a la fuerza una y otra vez hasta que se aburriera de su cuerpo y decidiera que era momento de cambiar de juguete. La asesinaría y la abandonaría en algún terreno baldío para que los elementos naturales y los animales se hicieran cargo de ella, o quizás, la denigraría aún más después de muerta dejándola expuesta en algún sitio público donde la encontraría alguna persona en su camino al trabajo, a la escuela, o quizás en sus ejercicio matutinos. Y ella terminaría siendo solo una nota amarillista en el periódico.

-Bueno…no todos los materiales pueden ser de alta calidad. —Murmuro con voz monótona volviendo a clavar su mirada en ella. Tenten se sintió estremecer.—Pero me servirás bien.

Ella sintió como su piel se contrajo cuando las ásperas manos de ese pálido joven empezaron a palpar su cuerpo, desde sus dedos de los pies, sus piernas y muslos casi rozando su sexo, apretando su cintura y pechos. Con cada presión de aquellos dedos Tenten quería gritar de frustración, porque ella sabía, estaba segura de que si pudiera se defendería como la más peligrosa de las amazonas. Su puntería era excelente, perfecta, no por nada era la capitana del equipo de tiro con arco, nadie, siquiera Neji podía vencerle cuando competían en esos juegos de dardos.

Neji, oh, Neji.

Un grito se ahogo en su garganta, Había deseado tener entre sus manos aquella navaja que él había utilizado para desprenderla de sus ropas. Ella le daría un buen uso, solo necesitaba de una oportunidad y estaba segura de que daría perfectamente en el blanco, justo entre aquellas dos cejas que enmarcaban esos ojos de estoica mirada. Si tan solo pudiera moverse.

-De acuerdo.

Tenten se sintió sobresaltar. Y luego tal y como él había llegado desapareció de su visión dejando a su paso solo el ruido de una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose. El violín resonó furioso acompañado por unas dulces melodías de piano mientras un terror incontrolable se apoderaba de ella. Él no le había hecho daño, por el momento, y la había dejado ahí sola, desnuda y con el alma luchando por no resquebrajarse.

Desde entonces él había repetido la misma acción, sin decir palabra alguna, solo se acercaba y la palpaba como un doctor intentando buscar alguna especie de anomalía en el cuerpo de su paciente. No sabía cuántos días habían pasado desde entonces, pero ya no era necesario que él la paralizara con lo que sea que lo hacía, el hambre, la sed y la fatiga la dejaban la mayoría del tiempo fuera de tan cruel realidad. El sueño parecía ser su única posibilidad de libertad.

-Solo es cuestión de tiempo. Solo unos detalles más.

Tenten lo miro con todo el desprecio que pudo pero quizás no lo hizo con suficiente intensidad porque él ni siquiera se inmuto. Y acercándose a ella comenzó a mover alguna pieza del sillón donde ella estaba lo que causo que este comenzara a enderezarse haciendo que ella misma lo hiciera en el proceso. Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo había pasado de estar acostada y la mirada perdida entre esos horribles muñecos a estar sentada y teniendo una mejor visión del cuarto donde se encontraba. Él la miro por un rato antes de retirarse a la habitación continua de donde, ocasionalmente, se filtraban algunos sonidos extraños.

Ella estaba segura de que debió haberse relajado en cuanto él se marcho pero no había sido así. Y mucho se debía a la perturbadora visión frente a ella. Si había pensado que esas cosas en el techo eran perturbadoras, esas otras cosas lo eran el doble. Eran enormes muñecos hechos de madera colocados en diversas posturas los que permanecían esparcidos en aquella habitación que en primeras instancias pensó no sería más que algún sótano u otra habitación pequeña donde los sonidos se enfrascaban y fundían. Ciertamente la habitación era grande, demasiado grande, quizás del tamaño de su propio departamento, decorado por esas cosas del tamaño de una persona que parecían querer interpretar la escena de alguna ridícula y horripilante fiesta. Unos sentados en sillones de tapiz rojo, otros más en sillas de madera al rededor de una mesa ovalada y algunos otros de pie con los brazos y la cabeza guindando, sosteniendo todo su peso con hilos casi transparentes que parecían provenir del techo. Tenten de pronto pensó en los títeres cuando su dueño ante el término de una función los abandonaba en alguna repisa para cuando fueran necesarios. Sintió un extraño sabor en la boca y necesito de mucha fuerza de voluntad para no soltarse a llorar.

De pronto se hizo el silencio. Y el terror la golpeo con fuerza, su respiración se volvió pesada y se sintió mareada. ¿Dónde se había ido Sasori? Era de verdad irónico que deseara tanto la presencia de aquel sujeto que la mantenía en cautiverio, pero se había acostumbrado tanto a las melodías del piano y últimamente del arpa que ante aquel silencio se sentía abrumada, doblemente perdida. Tenten era presa del pánico, sin esa música podía sentir con más fuerza como ese hombre se había apoderado, de algún modo, de su capacidad de medir el tiempo, de su fuerza y de quien era o había sido ella.

Sin la música y sin su captor, aquella habitación le pareció tres veces más aterradora.

_-No te des por vencida, no dejes que el fuego de tu juventud se apague_—Se dijo a sí misma y si hubiera podido, habría sonreído.

Aquello era lo que el maestro Gai decía cada vez que algo malo pasaba, él era demasiado exótico para muchos pero así, vestido de verde neón y con un corte tipo casco era el hombre más fuerte y decidido que ella conocía. Maito Gai era lo más cercano a un padre que ella había tenido—_Él me está buscado_—Se aseguro—_Él, Lee y Neji me están buscando_. —Se convenció. El maestro Gai y Lee, la estarían buscando hasta en el rincón más oscuro de Konoha, quizás habían hecho volantes con su foto, sus datos personales y demás cosas que ponen cuando hay una persona desaparecida. Quizás hasta salieran a la calle con alta voces gritando su nombre.

Incluso el serio y digno Neji estaría buscándola, no de la misma forma que ambos hombres amantes de los cortes tipo casco, él estaría usando sus influencias de una forma eficaz y calculadora, movilizando a cada uno de los hombres que trabajaban con la familia Hyuuga con el fin único de llevarla de vuelta a casa, con ellos. A salvo.

Ellos nunca dejarían de buscarla.

Sintió las lagrimas resbalar por sus mejillas y un temblor recorrerle las extremidades. Estaba desmoronándose.

-Me gusta el Jazz.—Escucho la voz de Sasori para que segundos después una melodía de saxofón llenara el vacio que se había formado momentos antes.

Él entro de nuevo en su rango de visión, vestía todo de negro y estaba descalzo. Miro a su alrededor unos momentos antes de volver su atención a ella—El arte, el verdadero arte es inmutable, eterno. ¿No lo crees?—Pregunto y callo unos segundos—Aún cuando hay ciertos rubios idiotas que creen lo contrario. —Agrego y se dirigió justo al centro de la habitación, donde ella pudiera verlo con claridad. Hasta ese momento Tenten se dio cuenta de que él cargaba algo entre sus brazos.

-Un artista siempre está en la constante búsqueda, su alma nunca descansa, esta siempre inquieta. En su odisea, puede tomar caminos errados aunque necesarios para que aprenda así a reconocer lo que es el verdadero arte. La verdadera belleza y esencia del arte.

Ella observo como Sasori colocaba con cuidado lo que sea que traía consigo en una silla de madera que había colocado previamente en el centro de todos los demás títeres del tamaño de una persona.

-Yo no soy la excepción.—Ella le miro con intensidad mientras él seguía dándole la espalda.—La pintura es considerada como una de las formas más puras del arte, bueno, no lo niego. Pero mi técnica no es lo suficientemente buena—Dijo, pero en su mano derecha había un paleta de madera con algunos colores en ella, en la izquierda un pincel se movía, apareciendo y desapareciendo de la visión de Tenten.

Un extraño aroma empezó a inundar el cuarto.

-La fotografía, ahora, es indeleble. No miente porque es capaz de capturar los hechos, de congelar el tiempo. Si en algún momento deseas ver el pasado basta con tomar una foto y podrás recordar sin obstáculos y niebla empañando tu visión. Aunque lamentablemente tampoco es perfecta—Dijo negando ligeramente con la cabeza—El arte de la fotografía se ha manchado, desvirtuado con esos nuevos métodos que según dicen facilitarlo todo pero que solo hacen que el fotógrafo se separe de su creación y de lo que esta representa. Yo prefiero el antiguo método de sofocarse a uno mismo con aquellos químicos cuyos olores inundaban la habitación alumbrada precariamente. El arte es dolor, recuerda eso.

Tenten se sentía de pronto en una de esas clases agobiantes y exhaustas que había recibido en algún momento por parte de la maestra Kurenai y más que reconfortarla la hundió más en la desesperación. Ella ya no estaba en la escuela rodeada de amigos y personas cálidas, estaba sola, con un chico obsesionado por los títeres y que estaba matándola poco a poco sin un verdadero motivo.

-¿Cuál crees tú que es el verdadero arte? ¿La escultura, la danza, el canto? Te diré que todas esas artes son la representación tangible de la vanidad humana. Son insípidas…repugnantes.

Él se volvió hacia ella. Tenten gimió.

-No lo sabes ¿No es así? Pero no me extraña, alguien como tú no lo entendería—Aseguro y dejo la paleta de pintura y el pincel sobre una pequeña mesa que se encontraba a un costado de él.

Sasori la observo por un largo rato antes de moverse hacia el costado derecho. Tenten sintió que se quedaba sin aire.

Ahí, frente a ella, un cuerpo cuidadosamente sentado con las piernas entrelazadas y las manos sobre su regazo. Un cuerpo femenino, de cintura y caderas pequeñas, con pechos lo suficientemente grandes para que una mano los cubriese. Un cuerpo totalmente hecho de madera simulando ser una persona con su agradable silueta, los labios de color durazno y dos cejas perfectamente dibujadas sobre dos cuencas vacías que parecían querer perforar a la asustada e inmóvil Tenten.

-Solo un par de detalles más. Solo eso. —Y se acerco a ella.

Los ojos de Tenten se abrieron de par en par mientras un grito se ahogaba en su garganta, aquel chico pelirrojo parecía blandir unas largas y brillantes tijeras tal y como un loco peluquero, de esos que de vez en vez salían en las malas películas de terror que ella y Lee gustaban de ver casi como un ritual cada sábado por la noche. El frio contacto de las tijeras con la piel descubierta de su cuello causo que su cuerpo entero se estremeciera. Sasori, aunque no se reflejara en su pálido rostro, parecía estar disfrutando de sentir el acelerado pulso de la joven cada vez que sus manos la rozaban.

-El arte es eterno, y aunque no lo valgas realmente hare de ti arte…deberías estar agradecida.

Silencio. Cambió la canción y Sasori empezó su labor, jalando bruscamente hacia arriba todo el cabello, Tenten podía sentir como su cuero cabelludo comenzaba a arder.

Los primeros mechones empezaron a caer ante aquella mirada castaña.

Las tijeras bailaron lenta y cadenciosamente entre los mechones de cabello oscuro, cortando con maestría aquella cabellera que tiempo atrás había sido sujeto en dos curiosos moños. Un par de lágrimas se resbalaron por las mejillas de la chica hasta perderse en la curva del mentón. Era cierto que nunca se había ocupado demasiado de su cabello pero para una chica este era importante, la forma en la que lo usaba, con adornos o no, largo o corto, el cabello en si mismo era como un sello particular de cada mujer. Era una parte importante, si, y aunque ella siempre dijo que ese tipo de cosas si bien condicionaban a una chica nunca la determinaban, en ese momento no pudo evitar sentirse destruida. El que Sasori cortara su cabello era solo una muestra más del poder que él podía ejercer sobre ella, y eso era doloroso. Demasiado doloroso.

Él comenzaba a disponer de ella poco a poco, y así seguiría hasta que no hubiera más que pudiera conseguir. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y otro jalón por parte de Sasori hizo que su piel se quejara con urgencia.

- _El viernes iremos a esa fiesta, y llevaremos con nosotros a Neji aunque tengamos que amarrarlo ¡Yosh!_

Una melancólica sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, una que le supo a sal y derrota. Aquella había sido la última promesa que había hecho con Lee y la primera que no pudieron cumplir. Posiblemente ellos no habían asistido, todo por buscarla, porque ellos estaban buscándola. Un sollozo se escapo de sus labios.

-_Iré, solo porque Hinata también asistirá. Solo por eso._

Ahora fue una risilla que emano de su garganta. Neji era así, orgulloso y digno. Si ella hubiera sabido, si hubiera sido consciente de lo que le esperaba después de salir de las practicas del club de tiro con arco se habría armado de valor y le habría dicho….tendría que haberle dicho…

-Casi es el final—Dijo Sasori.

Los labios de Tenten temblaron y se obligo a suprimir el eco de aquella monótona voz que taladraba su alma. Su mano derecha exigía moverse para palpar su cabeza, quería saber cómo había quedado después de haber sido arrebatada de parte de lo que la hacía ser quien era, pero no podía alzarse más de un par de centímetros. ¿Quién habría dicho que se sentiría tan destruida por un corte de cabello? Tenten quería romper a carcajadas en ese momento.

_- Es bueno que aviven las llamas de su juventud con el resto de sus amigos pero no dejen que estas se salgan de control ¿De acuerdo?_

_-Claro, maestro Gai. Nosotros nunca mancharíamos sus enseñanzas ¡Yosh!_

Tenten sonrió. De pronto, se sentía reconfortada por el calor de los recuerdos.

Aquellos ojos castaños miraban sin mirar realmente a Sasori quien volvía a darle la espalda y parecía estar haciendo algo con aquel ser de madera pues su manos se movían ávidamente sobre _ella_. Un extraño sabor se alojo en la boca de la chica. El tiempo, inclemente, seguía su curso aunque para Tenten no fuera más que momentos tallados en frágiles figuras de arcilla.

-_Y no te tienes que preocupar de nada Tenten, Neji y yo te protegeremos de cualquier chico que quiera hacer algo raro_.

Más lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, resbalando por aquel rostro demacrado. Verlos de nuevo, aunque fuesen solo en sus recuerdos era realmente agradable.

Casi podía sentir físicamente el peso y la presión de aquellos brazos apoyados en sus hombros y el calor que irradiaban aquellos cuerpos que la aprisionaban, como un padre orgulloso y un hermano eufórico. También podía sentirlo a él, con esa aura varonil y aristocrática que siempre le rodeaba y hacia que sus piernas temblaran como mantequilla. Neji, aunque no tan efusivo como Lee y el maestro Gai, siempre estaba ahí para ella como esos caballeros de reluciente armadura, aunque, claro, él no era nada de eso y ella mucho menos una princesa…

Pero como le habría encantado que él llegara sobre un poderoso corcel, atravesara con su espada el cuerpo de Sasori y se la llevara hacia un nuevo mañana.

Dios…pero que ridiculeces pensaba.

Tenten amplió la sonrisa lo más que sus entumidas mejillas le permitieron. Ciertamente, los mejores momentos de su vida había sido a lado de ellos.

-Solo falta una cosa más—Dijo de pronto el joven pelirrojo y volvió su mirada hacia ella. Tenten pudo ver, acompañada de un sentimiento de vacio alojándose en la boca de su estomago, como lo que había sido una vez su cabello se encontraba ahora puesto sobre la cabeza de esa muñeca—Un poco más y habremos terminado.

El miedo comenzó a consumirla, viajando como un choque de electricidad en cada una de sus extremidades, apretando y estrujando su corazón. Interponiéndose como un muro entre ella y el aire, causando un ardor en su pecho. El miedo se alzaba estruendosamente sobre ella, cubriéndola con mordaz delicadeza.

-Ya es hora de la última pincelada, la última imagen a congelar. El toque final—Y la toma del mentón sin demasiada delicadeza, mirando fijamente aquella mirada que parece gritar y retar. Se permite sonreír de lado, solo un poco, demasiado sutil para que ella se diese cuenta. Y le acaricia la piel alrededor de los ojos, sintiendo el calor emanando de aquel pequeño rostro.

Se ha dado cuenta de que ella no será sublime, no será lo que él ha estado buscando, no será verdadero arte. Ella será solo un experimento fallido, uno más de tantos. Es molesto pero tiene que terminar lo que ha empezado, él nunca abandona alguno de sus trabajos. Cuatro días, cinco horas, quince minutos y treinta segundos ha pasado desde que la tiene en su poder, en verdad, ya es momento de terminar y buscar nuevo material. Un verdadero artista nunca está tranquilo, siempre está buscando perfeccionar su arte, así que él ya no puede perder más tiempo en una obra tan por debajo de lo esperado. Además, según recuerda, hay una joven de cabellera rosada y ojos jade que parece podría dar mejores resultados, quizás el esperado.

-El arte es dolor ¿Recuerdas? Quizás alcances a redimirte.

Y como todo un experto comenzó a colocar un extraño aparato en la cabeza de su _modelo_, ajustando y apretando, el cual con un par de pequeñas tenazas captura los parpados y los levanta de forma grotesca dejando a la vista aquella masa viscosa que concede el don de la visión.

Tenten siente como su corazón se ha desbocado, los ojos le duelen, le arden y ha comenzado a llorar sin poder evitarlo. Él la observa y no parece muy satisfecho, no es que tenga alguna extraña mueca plasmada en su rostro, es más una intuición que otra cosa. Ella quiere patalear, desea arañar y morder si es necesario. Presiente que lo que viene a continuación es ya el final y su cuerpo grita por una oportunidad, solo una para intentar sobrevivir.

-Supongo, que no ha sido un total desperdicio. —Dice él y levanta una pequeña herramienta propia de un cirujano—Siempre hay personas con malos gustos a los que vender una obra fallida.

El tiempo se está acabando.

30 segundos. Silencio.

Eso es lo que dura el cambio de un CD a otro y es en ese momento en cuanto Tenten se siente temblar y quiere gritar a todo pulmón al sentir la primera punzada de dolor. Es una calidez que va subiendo de temperatura hasta volverse agobiante al punto del desmayo, choques eléctricos que sacuden su cuerpo de forma violenta o que deberían de hacerlo si no fuera porque aún permanece en la cárcel que es su cuerpo. Enormes lagrimones de rojo carmín brotan de sus pupilas mientras el aire se escapa poco a poco de sus pulmones.

El arte es dolor. Eso dijo él y es lo único que resuena en su cabeza antes de perder el conocimiento. Un _"¡No apagues el fuego de tu juventud!"_ se cuela en el ultimo momento pero ya no hay fuerzas, ya no hay tiempo.

Frente a ellos, un cuerpo de madera espera por ser completado, con las piernas cruzadas y las manos sobre el regazo, será paciente, después de todo aún hay dos cuencos vacios que tienen que ser llenados.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong> Definitivamente no tengo muchas esperanzas con esta historia y sé que mucho tiene que ver con ese imperdonable OC y lo aburrido y hostigoso que resulto, pero bueno…

Para aquellos quienes no están participando dentro de **"La originalidad es posible"** les invito a leer las demás historias concursantes, que sin duda les dejaran un agradable sabor de boca. Lo que me hace aun más difícil nominar solo a dos. Puff.

Al final, si desean dejar tomatazos, tortillazos o consejos, no duden en hacerlo. Se los agradeceré y mucho.

**P.D.** Sasori demasiado parlanchín ¿No creen?

.

.


End file.
